


Sweet Medicine

by misura



Category: Angel/Dust (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Missing Scene, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Yuina catches a cold.





	Sweet Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



Yuina knew she was in trouble when she woke up.

_I can't get sick. I can't get sick. There are so many things I need to do! I can't -_

Seraph frowned. "Your body temperature is unusually high. Are you all right, Yuina?"

"I-I'm fine!" Seraph's expression was skeptical. "I - you're too close, that's all."

"Your body temperature doesn't usually rise when I am near you," Seraph said.

_It doesn't? Then why does my heart feel like it's beating twice as fast, like it's ready to burst right out of my chest whenever you smile at me, or simply when we're together?_

Yuina turned away. Her head hurt. "Yes, well, you're usually not naked when you're near me." _Though I guess that since Seraph doesn't change her clothes 'manually', she's actually kind of naked all the time. She just doesn't_ look _naked._

Seraph's hand on her forehead was cool. "I apologize."

Yuina felt an immediate stab of guilt. "You don't need to - it was a simple misunderstanding, that's all. Let's not talk about it anymore. I have to get ready for school now."

"Are you sure? I don't think that you are at all well."

_So much for my stupid excuse. Argh. Though I guess it would have been more embarrassing if she'd believed me - even if it's kind of true. Being around Seraph - no one has ever made me feel like I feel when I'm around her, and it's not just because she's some sort of alien android angel from the future or whatever. It's because she's_ Seraph _. It's because she's special._

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! I - " Yuina tried to swallow her coughs, to force her body to obey her.

"Yuina." Seraph gently pushed her back down. "Your body requires rest. I will ask your aunt to supply me with nutrients that are suitable for you and - I think you call it 'medicine'?"

_No! Don't go! Stay!_ Yuina shook her head. _What am I thinking? Like Seraph would be interested in someone as boring and ordinary as me._ "You don't have medicine on your world?"

Seraph rose. "Scientists decided it would be easier to make all humans immune to all illnesses. They mostly succeeded, though a few illnesses proved resistant to their efforts."

"Sounds great. I wish our scientists were that smart."

Seraph hesitated for a moment. "Perhaps one day, they will be. For now, please let me take care of you."

_Do I have a choice? Ugh. I hate this. I hate being a burden to everyone._

 

Yuina's nightstand was filled with a colorful crowd of bottles and packages and - _flowers? Plush toys?_ Balloons? _What happened? Am I dying or something? I thought it was just a silly cold. Maybe I'm dreaming? Did I remember to turn on the alarm? Can I wake up now and check, to make sure?_

"Your aunt told me everything I should do," Seraph said. "Would you like to eat something now?"

"Um, maybe I could drink some water? If that's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. We made a contract, Yuina." Seraph sounded very serious. "For as long as you live, I will stay by your side and protect and take care of you, and do what I can to help you bring out your potential. To achieve your dreams."

_When I was young, I used to dream of flying. Of having huge, white wings, like you had, the first time I saw you. But. That was only a dream. As I got older, I realized that I should be more realistic in setting my goals. I realized that the world is a big place, and that I'm only a small part of it, and that if I died, hardly anyone would miss me even a little bit._

_Would you miss me, Seraph? You've lived for thousands of years. How could you miss someone you've only known for a few days? Even if I lived to be a hundred, even if you stayed with me all that time, to you, our time together would only be a small part of your life._

_What a horrible, selfish person I am, for wanting you to miss me even so._

"You make it almost sound like we got married." _And on our first date, too. Not that it was much of a date. Even if I guess we did somehow end up in bed together at the end of it._

"Your face is all flushed again. Do you require more medicine?"

"Um, no." Yuina wished she had the courage to come right out and ask. _What's the worst that could happen? Other than being totally humiliated and having her walk out of this room, never to return - but she wouldn't do that, would she?_

"Then, would you like something to eat? You will need your strength in order to get well again soon."

_I have to know._ "Seraph. Do - did you ever fall in love with a human?"

Seraph sighed. "Emulates were not created to experience emotions the way humans do. Even so, there was someone once who was very special to me. I think - what I felt for that person may have been 'love' as humans use the term. However I cannot be sure."

"Oh." _You had to ask, you idiot._ "They must have been amazing."

Seraph smiled. "Yes. You remind me of them very much, Yuina."

"R-really?" _Is that ... good? But. I want to be loved for who I am, not for reminding you of someone else._

Seraph shifted her position and leaned a bit closer. "You do look a little better. I suppose you don't need more medicine after all."

"I feel better, too. It must be because you're taking such good care of me."

"Your body is a lot stronger than you think. I only helped it along a little," Seraph said. "You can do much more than you give yourself credit for, Yuina. That is the one thing that sets you apart from my last master."

"I wish I could have met her."

"I would be happy to share my memories of her with you," Seraph said. "You already have them, in fact, but I could help you find them."

"Y-you could? H-how?" _Is she going to kiss me again? Augh. What am I thinking? Am I just trying to come up with a reason for her to kiss me? What kind of person would do that?_

Seraph kissed her. Yuina felt the softness of Seraph's lips, the weight of Seraph's body. Nothing else happened, though. There was no downloading of memory, or whatever else had happened before.

There was only the kiss.

"Um. You really shouldn't kiss someone who's got a cold. You might catch it, too."

"I'm an Emulate."

"Oh. In that case, I uh, I guess it's all right. Can you - you can do it again. If you want."

Seraph chuckled and reach for her.

_I guess that's a 'yes'._


End file.
